pramachangofandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Indonesia: LINE Edition
The Amazing Race Indonesia: LINE Edition is an Indonesian fantasy game based on the American Reality Game series, The Amazing Race. It is hosted by Fonda Tama. Twelve teams of two will race around the world for one million dollar prize. It premiered on July 10, 2016 on TAR Indonesia Fans Facebook's Group. Production The casting opened in early July 2016. The casts includes former Big Brother US contestants, famous cartoonists, farmers, famous stand-up comedians and many more. The race also invites a teams that have competed on The Amazing Race US version and HaMerotz LaMillion (TAR Israel) Season 5 to compete again in this version; Zach & Rachel (from TAR 28) and Alex & Josie (HMLM 5). The cast includes 2 all-female teams, 4 all-male teams and 6 male/female teams. Team's Introduction Video Results * A red team placement means the team was eliminated. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. * An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. * An italicised blue placement indicates that the team came in last on an elimination leg but were saved by the team with the Salvage Pass & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. * An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. * A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. * A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. * An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. #"Don't Let the Darkness Fade on Me Again (Nakhon Ratchasima, Thailand)"- Josie # Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. This item is good up until leg 7 *'Leg 2' - A holiday vacation prize to Hawaii for three days, presented by Traveloca *'Leg 3' - A holiday vacation prize to Cebu, Philippines for three days, presented by Traveloca *'Leg 4' - A holiday package to Hong Kong for three days, presented by Traveloca *'Leg 5' - A free holiday package to Raja Ampat, Indonesia, presented by Traveloca *'Leg 6' - A holiday vacation prize to Seoul, South Korea for one week, presented by Traveloca *'Leg 7' - A holiday vacation prize to Raja Ampat, Indonesia for four days, presented by Traveloca *'Leg 9' - A holiday vacation prize to Venice, Italy for five days, presented by Traveloca *'Leg 10' - A holiday vacation prize to Hong Kong for six days, presented by Traveloca *'Leg 11' - A holiday ticket to Taipei, Taiwan, presented by Traveloca *'Leg 12' - One Million Dollars Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Indonesia '→''' Thailand) '''Airdate: July 10, 2016 # Kemudikan mobil kalian menuju bandara Soekarno-Hatta untuk pergi ke tujuan kalian selanjutnya Bangkok, Thailand Sesampainya di Bangkok, carilah clue selanjutnya di Lumphini Park. #ROADBLOCK Siapa yang ahli dalam kecepatan dan ketelitian? Info: Dalam roadblock kali ini, team member harus mencari ke 76 nama provinsi yang ada di Thailand. Ketika tim member sudah menemukan ke 76 nama provinsi di Thailand, team member harus menghitung ada berapa nama provinsi yang tidak memiliki huruf T atau H atau A, atau I di dalam nama provinsi tersebut. Tim member yang menjawab dengan benar akan mendapatkan clue selanjutnya. Task: Ada berapakah nama provinsi di Thailand yang tidak memiliki huruf T atau H atau A atau I? JAWAB: 0 (tidak ada) #ROUTE INFO Kemudikan mobil kalian menuju kota yang dikenal juga dengan sebutan: โคราช. Kota apakah yang dimaksud yang menjadi kota tujuan kalian selanjutnya? JAWAB: Nakhon Ratchasima #ROUTE INFO Pergilah menuju 80th Anniversary King Bhumibol Adulvadej Stadium dan carilah clue kalian selanjutnya disana! #ROUTE INFO Team harus menemukan clue selanjutnya yang berada diantara 100 kursi penonton stadium. Hanya ada 12 kursi saja yang masing-masing memiliki 1 clue di setiap kursinya. #PITSTOP Temukanlah lokasi pitstop yang berada di sekitar area 80th Anniversary King Bhumibol Adulvadej Stadium. Stadium yang digunakan untuk Sea Games 2007 di Thailand ini menjadi titik pitstop pertama dalam perlombaan keliling dunia. Team yang terakhir tiba di Pit Stop, akan TERELIMINASI. 'Leg 2 (Thailand '→''' Australia) '''Airdate: July 11, 2016 # Pergilah menuju Bandara Internasional Suvarnabhumi dan Terbanglah ke tujuan selanjutnya Sydney, Australia Temukan petunjuk kalian di Bandara Sydney! #DETOUR AUTHOR or ANCHOR. AUTHOR: Team akan diberikan clue sebuah cover buku. Team harus menemukan apa judul buku tersebut dan siapa pengarangnya. Team yang bisa menemukan nama pengarang sekaligus judul buku tersebut dengan benar, akan mendapatkan clue selanjutnya. ANCHOR: Team harus pergi ke kantor ABC NEWS di Sydney. Disana, team harus menelusuri kehidupan masa lalu dari presenter ABC NEWS dan harus menemukan presenter siapa yang dimaksud. Team yang berhasil menemukan nama presenter yang dimaksud akan mendapatkan clue selanjutnya. #ROUTE INFO Pergilah ke City Recital Hall Angel Place dan temukan clue selanjutnya disana. #ROADBLOCK Siapa yang ingin bernyanyi untuk Sydney? Info: Sydney adalah nama kota yang pernah disebutkan dalam lagu maupun yang pernah dibuatkan lagu tentangnya. Dari beberapa judul lagu berikut ini, manakah judul lagu yang fiktif? Team hanya diberikan 2 kali kesempatan untuk menjawab. Jika jawaban team salah setelah 2 kali menjawab, team akan mendapatkan penalty selama 2 menit pada pitstop. #PITSTOP Pergilah ke PitStop selanjutnya, Sydney Observatory. Bangunan yang digunakan untuk penelitian astronomi dan meteorologi hingga tahun 1982 sebelum akhirnya dijadikan museum ini, menjadi pitstop pada leg kali ini. Team terakhir yang tiba di Pitstop, mungkin TERELIMINASI. 'Leg 3 (Australia '→''' Serbia) '''Airdate: July 13, 2016 # Terbanglah menuju tujuan selanjutnya Belgrade, Serbia Saat kalian tiba di Belgrade, pilih salah satu mobil yang tersedia lalu berkendaralah menuju Statue of Prince Mihailo III on Republic Square dan temukan clue selanjutnya. Hanya ada 1 penerbangan pada leg kali ini sehingga kalian akan melakukan perjalanan dalam 1 pesawat yang sama. #ROADBLOCK SIAPA YANG INGIN BERMAIN SAMBIL MAKAN? Info: Pada roadblock kali ini, team member harus bisa menebak salah satu makanan khas dari negara Serbia. Team member yang berhasil memecahkan puzzle roadblock ini, akan mendapatkan clue selanjutnya. Task: Susunlah huruf-huruf berikut menjadi salah satu hidangan khas dari Serbia. Namun, ada beberapa huruf yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam nama masakan yang dimaksud dan ada huruf yang double di dalam nama hidangan tersebut! JAWAB: Pljeskavica #ROUTE INFO Pergilah menuju Kalemegdan Park dan temukan clue selanjutnya disana. #YIELD Ini adalah YIELD pertama di The Amazing Race Indonesia Line Edition. Team yang mendapat yield harus membalikkan jam pasir dan harus menunggu hingga seluruh pasir berpindah ke sisi satunya untuk dapat melanjutkan perlombaan (Waktu Yield = 4 Menit). #DETOUR FIND THE ADDRESS or FIND THE COORDINATE. FIND THE ADDRESS: Team harus pergi berjalan kaki untuk menemukan alamat dari tempat yang diberikan cluenya. Jika team berhasil sampai di alamat yang benar. Team akan mendapatkan clue selanjutnya. FIND THE COORDINATE: Team harus berjalan kaki menemukan titik koordinat dari bangunan yang akan diberitahukan cluenya. Jika team berhasil menemukan titik koordinat dari bangunan yang dimaksud dengan benar, team akan mendapatkan clue selanjutnya #PITSTOP Pergilah ke Pitstop selanjutnya Nikola Tesla Museum. Museum untuk menghormati kehidupan dan pekerjaan Nikola Tesla yang berada di pusat area kota Belgrade ini menjadi titik pitstop pada leg kali ini. Team terakhir yang tiba di Pitstop, mungkin TERELIMINASI. 'Leg 4 (Serbia)' Airdate: July 15, 2016 #ROUTE INFO Pergilah ke Republic Square dan temukan clue selanjutnya disana! #TRAFFIC LIGHT Kalian harus menunggu semua team hadir atau sekitar pukul 20.20 untuk memulai tantangan Traffic Light. Soal Trivia akan diposting di grup dan team harus menjawab di kolom chat individual. Tidak ada ralat pada setiap jawaban dan hanya ada 1x kesempatan menjawab pada setiap soal. Team yang tiba di lokasi Traffic Light setelah tantangan Traffic Light usai akan mendapatkan penalty 6 menit. Team yang tidak bisa mengerjakan tantangan traffic light hingga soal ke-3 akan mendapat penalty 4 menit untuk dapat melanjutkan perlombaan. #ROADBLOCK SIAPA YANG PAHAM DUNIA POLITIK? Info: Dalam roadblock kali ini, team member harus mencari informasi mengenai list para pemimpin kota Belgrade. Task: Siapakah nama pemimpin kota Belgrade satu-satunya yang berhasil menjadi pemimpin melalui jalur independen? #ROUTE INFO Pergilah menuju kota Novi Sad dan temukan clue selanjutnya di Novi Sad Synagogue. #ROUTE INFO Kapan Novi Sad mendapatkan status “Free Royal City”? #PITSTOP Pergilah menuju PitStop selanjutnya The Name of Mary Church. Gereja terbesar di Novi Sad yang berlokasi di pusat kota di Libery Square ini adalah titik pitstop pada leg kali ini. Team terakhir yang tiba di PitStop, mungkin TERELIMINASI 'Leg 5 (Serbia '→''' Mali) '''Airdate: July 16, 2016 #ROUTE INFO (Peserta disediakan gambar) Ini adalah clue tujuan kalian selanjutnya. Negara manakah yang menjadi tujuan kalian pada leg kali ini? # Pergilah ke Bandara Internasional Nikola Tesla Belgrade dan pergilah ke loket tiket yang telah ditandai kemudian terbanglah menuju Bamako, Mali #ROUTE INFO Apakah kepanjangan dari BCEAO yang menjadi nama dari tower ini? #ROADBLOCK Siapa yang ingin naik kereta api? Info: Team member harus pergi ke Koulikoro dan menemukan Stasiun Koulikoro. Team member harus mempelajari jalur rel kereta api yang menghubungkan negara Mali dan Senegal. Task: Carilah informasi tentang ada berapa jumlah stasiun yang dilewati oleh kereta api yang melewati jalur Dakar-Niger dari Koulikoro hingga Dakar! #ROUTE INFO Pergilah ke Pont des Martyres dan temukan clue selanjutnya! #DETOUR MOVIE or MUSIC. MOVIE: Team harus menemukan nama judul film yang merupakan salah satu film yang disutradarai oleh sutradara yang sering bekerja di Mali. MUSIC: Team harus berkenalan dengan para musisi dari Mali dan harus mengetahui identitas mereka. #PITSTOP Pergilah menuju PitStop Al Quoods Monument! Monumen yang berada di kota Bamako Mali ini menjadi titik pitstop pada leg kali ini. Team terakhir yang tiba di PitStop, mungkin TERELIMINASI! 'Leg 6 (Mali '→''' UAE) '''Airdate: July 20, 2016 # Terbanglah ke destinasi selanjutnya Dubai, UEA Sesampainya disana team harus pergi ke Al Bastakiya dan cari petunjuk selanjutnya. #ROADBLOCK SIAPA YANG MEMILIKI KETAJAMAN MATA? Info: Dalam roadblock kali ini, team member akan diberikan data suhu dubai. Team harus menghitung jumlah masing-masing angka dari 0-9 (angka 0 ada berapa, angka 1 ada berapa, dst) pada ke 36 kotak tersebut. Team hanya menghitung angka yang tertulis dalam satuan celcius saja. Setelah mengetahui jumlah masing-masing angka, team harus mengetahui hasil perkalian dari angka yang paling banyak ditulis dengan angka yang paling sedikit ditulis. #ROUTE INFO Pergilah ke Emirates Tower dan temukan clue selanjutnya! #DETOUR REFRESHING or RELAXING. REFRESHING: Team harus mencari tahu mengenai shopping malls yang ada di Dubai. Team harus pergi menuju shopping malls yang dituju untuk mendapatkan clue selanjutnya. RELAXING: Team harus mencari tahu mengenai daftar hotel yang ada di Dubai. Team harus pergi menuju hotel yang dituju untuk mendapatkan clue selanjunya #PITSTOP Pergilah ke PitStop selanjutnya, Pelabuhan Jebel Ali. Pelabuhan yang berada 35 kilometer sebelah Barat Daya dari kota Dubai ini menjadi titik pitstop pada leg kali ini. Team yang terakhir yang tiba di Pitstop, mungkin TERELIMINASI. 'Leg 7 (UAE '→''' Indonesia) '''Airdate: July 22, 2016 # Terbanglah menuju destinasi selanjutnya Jakarta, Indonesia Sesampainya di Jakarta, temukan clue petunjuk yang ada di mobil yang telah disediakan di area parkir bandara. WASPADA! Ada Double U-TURN! #ROUTE INFO Stasiun kereta api manakah di Jakarta yang bangunannya didominasi oleh warna hijau? #ROUTE INFO Pergilah menuju Stasiun Gambir dan temukan clue selanjutnya di pintu masuk sebelah utara. #ROADBLOCK SIAPA YANG INGIN MENJADI MASINIS? Info: Team member harus memecahkan puzzle mengenai no kereta api. Setelah berhasil memecahkan kode no kereta api, team harus mencari tahu kereta api apa yang harus mereka tumpangi untuk menuju lokasi selanjutnya. Task: Carilah No. Kereta berikut ini di Stasiun Gambir lalu hitung sesuai rumus matematika pada gambar. Setelah berhasil menemukan angka yang dimaksud dari hasil perhitungan tersebut, carilah kereta api yang memiliki No tersebut untuk pergi ke tujuan selanjutnya. #ROUTE INFO Gunakan Kereta Api Argo Muria jurusan Semarang Tawang untuk pergi ke destinasi selanjutnya, Semarang, Jawa Tengah! Setelah sampai di Semarang, team harus mencari clue selanjutnya di danau di sebrang stasiun. # Pergilah menuju Terminal Terboyo dan naiklah bis tujuan Salatiga, Jawa Tengah. Sesampainya di Salatiga, Team harus pergi ke Monumen Jendral Soedirman untuk menemukan clue selanjutnya #DETOUR MAP or MENU. MAP: Team akan mendapatkan peta dari kampus UKSW. Berdasarkan peta yang ada team harus menemukan 3 bendera yang tersebar di 3 tempat yang akan kalian tukarkan dengan clue selanjutnya. MENU: Team akan diberikan foto 3 menu makanan dari salah satu tempat makan di Salatiga. Team harus mencari tahu apakah nama dari 3 hidangan tersebut. Setelah berhasil menemukan ke 3 nama hidangan tersebut pada tempat makan yang benar, team akan mendapatkan clue selanjutnya. #DOUBLE U-TURN Ini adalah DOUBLE U-TURN pertama dalam The Amazing Race Indonesia: Line Edition. Team yang mendapatkan U-TURN harus melakukan kedua tantangan detour dan dapat memperlambat jalannya perlombaan bagi team tersebut. #PITSTOP Pergilah menuju titik PitStop selanjutnya Lapangan Pancasila. Lapangan sekaligus alun-alun yang ada di kota Salatiga ini menjadi titik pitstop pada leg kali ini. Team terakhir yang tiba di PitStop, mungkin TERELIMINASI! 'Leg 8 (Indonesia)' Airdate: July 23, 2016 # Kembalilah menuju Semarang dan pergilah ke Stasiun Tawang. Berangkatlah dengan kereta api menuju destinasi selanjutnya Cirebon, Jawa Barat! Sesampainya di Cirebon, team harus menuju ke Balaikota Cirebon untuk mendapatkan clue selanjutnya. #ROUTE INFO Apakah nama Stasiun kereta api yang ada di kota Cirebon yang mayoritas hanya digunakan untuk kereta kelas Ekonomi dan kereta barang? #ROUTE INFO Pergilah menuju Stasiun Parujakan dan temukan clue selanjutnya disana. #DETOUR TRANSLATE or TARLING. TRANSLATE: Team harus belajar mengenai kata-kata sehari-hari warga Cirebon. Team yang mampu menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik dan benar, akan mendapatkan clue selanjutnya. Hanya ada 2 spot untuk mengerjakan detour ini. TARLING: Team harus mempelajari mengenai budaya Tarling Cirebon. Team yang mampu menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik, akan mendapatkan clue selanjutnya. Hanya ada 4 spot untuk mengerjakan detour ini. #ROUTE INFO Pergilah ke destinasi selanjutya, Keraton Kasepuhan Cirebon dan temukan clue selanjutnya di pintu gerbang keraton. #ROADBLOCK SIAPA YANG INGIN BELAJAR SEJARAH? Info: Pada roadblock kali ini, team member harus memahami silsilah keluarga Keraton Kasepuhan Cirebon. Task: Siapakah nama dari anak pertama pangeran Girilaya yang pernah memimpin Kasepuhan? #ROUTE INFO Apakah nama pasar di Cirebon yang lokasinya berdekatan dengan salah satu keraton di Cirebon? #PITSTOP Pergilah menuju titik PitStop selanjutnya, Cirebon Waterland. Area taman bermain air yang berada di tengah pusat kota Cirebon dan berada di daerah pesisir pantai Cirebon menjadi titik pitstop pada leg kali ini. Team teakhir yang tiba di Pitstop, mungkin TERELIMINASI. 'Leg 9 (Indonesia '→''' Samoa) '''Airdate: July 24, 2016 # Pergilah ke stasiun dan naiklah kereta api menuju Jakarta. # Setelah sampai Jakarta, terbanglah dari Bandara Soekarno-Hatta menuju destinasi selanjutnya Apia, Samoa Sesampainya di Apia, team harus mencari clue box yang ada di parkiran Bandara. #ROUTE INFO Pergilah ke Clocktower and Central Bank of Samoa, Apia dan temukan clue selanjutnya! #BLIND DETOUR SAMOA'S CEREMONY or SAMOA'S ANTHEM. Ini adalah BLIND DETOUR dan Tidak ada SWITCH pada Detour kali ini. Team yang sudah memilih detour, harus mengerjakan tantangan tersebut tanpa diperkenankan untuk "switch detour". #ROADBLOCK SIAPA YANG INGIN MENJADI SOLE-SURVIVOR? Info: Samoa menjadi salah satu lokasi syuting reality TV Survivor. Team member harus mengetahui lokasi syuting acara televisi tersebut. Task: Di lokasi manakah Survivor pernah melakukan syutingnya di Samoa untuk 4 season? #ROUTE INFO Di sisi manakah seorang Samoan mengemudi? #PITSTOP Kemudikanlah mobil yang ada di area parkir Clocktower and Central Bank of Samoa menuju Malietoa Monument. Monumen perdamaian Samoa ini menjadi titik pitstop pada leg kali ini. Team terakhir yang tiba di Pitstop, mungkin TERELIMINASI! 'Leg 10 (Samoa '→''' Philippines) '''Airdate: July 27, 2016 #ROUTE INFO Pergilah menuju Taufua Beach dan carilah papan registrasi perahu untuk tujuan kalian selanjutnya! WASPADA! Ada DOUBLE U-TURN #ROADBLOCK SIAPA YANG SUKA BERGULAT? Info: Team harus mencari tahu mengenai identitas para pegulat di Samoa. Task: Siapakah diantara nama para pegulat di Samoa berikut ini yang berat 353 lb dan tinggi 1.91m. Note: Hanya boleh menjawab 5 nama saja. Jika 5 nama tersebut salah, team akan mendapat penalty di tempat 4 menit. # Pergilah menuju ke Bandara dan terbanglah ke Manila, Philippines Sesampainya disana, team harus pergi menuju Harbour Square dan temukan clue selanjutnya disana! #DETOUR GO TO SCHOOL or SEE THE DOCTOR(red arrow left and right) Go To School: Team harus mencari di distrik berapa sajakah letak sekolah-sekolah di Manila. See The Doctor: Team harus mencari daftar rumah sakit yang ada di Manila. #ROUTE INFO Pergilah ke Rizal Park dan temukan petunjuk selanjutnya disana. #DOUBLE U-TURN Ini adalah DOUBLE U-TURN kedua dalam The Amazing Race Indonesia: Line Edition. Team yang mendapatkan U-TURN harus melakukan kedua tantangan detour dan dapat memperlambat jalannya perlombaan bagi team tersebut. #PITSTOP Pergilah menuju Pitstop Manila Zoological and Botanical Garden. Kebun binatang dan Kebun Raya yang berluas 5.5 hektar yang berada di kota Manila ini menjadi titik Pitstop pada leg kali ini. Team terakhir yang tiba di PitStop, mungkin TERELIMINASI! 'Leg 11 (Philippines '→''' China) '''Airdate: July 29, 2016 #ROUTE INFO Pergilah ke Fort Santiago dan temukan clue selanjutnya disana. #ROUTE INFO Pergilah menuju ke lokasi yang ada pada gambar dan temukan clue selanjutnya disana! Apakah nama lokasi tersebut? #ROUTE INFO Pergilah menuju ke Pasig River dan temukan clue selanjutnya disana! WASPADA! Ada YIELD! #ROADBLOCK SIAPA YANG PALING AHLI DALAM BIOLOGI? Info: Team member harus mencari bentuk mangrove yang sesuai dengan nama-nama pohon mangrove yang ada. Team yang berhasil menemukan antara nama dan pohon yang tepat akan mendapatkan clue selanjutnya. Task: Cocokanlah gambar pohon mangrove ini dengan nama-namanya! # Terbanglah menuju destinasi selanjutnya: Beijing, China Ketika team sampai di Beijing, carilah clue selanjutnya yang ada di area parkir Bandara! #YIELD Ini adalah YIELD kedua di The Amazing Race Indonesia Line Edition. Team yang mendapat yield harus membalikkan jam pasir dan harus menunggu hingga seluruh pasir berpindah ke sisi satunya untuk dapat melanjutkan perlombaan (Waktu Yield = 4 Menit). #ROUTE INFO Apakah arti dari huruf mandarin yang ada berikut ini! Beijing #ROUTE INFO Pergilah menuju The Summer Palace untuk mendapatkan clue selanjutnya! #DETOUR HAN ZI or PINYIN. HAN ZI: Team harus menulis kembali tulisan dalam aksara mandarin. Ketika team sudah berhasil menulis kembali aksara mandarin dengan benar, team akan mendapatkan clue selanjutnya! PINYIN: Team harus mencari pinyin/aksara latin dari aksara mandarin yang ada. Ketika team berhasil mencari aksara latin dari aksara mandarin tersebut dengan benar, team akan mendapatkan clue selanjutnya! #PITSTOP Pergilah ke Pitstop selanjutnya, Niujie Mosque! Masjid tertua yang ada di kota Beijing ini menjadi titik Pitstop pada leg kali ini. Team terakhir yang tiba di Pitstop, akan TERELIMINASI! 'Leg 12 (China '→''' Indonesia) '''Airdate: July 30, 2016 #ROUTE INFO Pergilah menuju Beihai Park dan temukan clue selanjutnya disana! #TRAFFIC LIGHT Kalian harus menunggu semua team hadir atau sekitar pukul 20.20 untuk memulai tantangan Traffic Light. Soal Trivia akan diposting di grup dan team harus menjawab di kolom chat individual. Tidak ada ralat pada setiap jawaban dan hanya ada 1x kesempatan menjawab pada setiap soal. Team yang tiba di lokasi Traffic Light setelah tantangan Traffic Light usai akan mendapatkan penalty 6 menit. Team yang tidak bisa mengerjakan tantangan traffic light hingga soal ke-3 akan mendapat penalty 4 menit untuk dapat melanjutkan perlombaan. ## 110112 merupakan no code divisi untuk distrik apa? ## Apakah nama ilmiah dari Pagoda Tree yang merupakan pohon nasional Beijing? ## Apakah nama kota terbesar di negara China? #ROADBLOCK Siapa yang mau membaca novel? Info: Team member harus menemukan salah satu judul novel ternama di China. Question: Apakah judul novel yang memiliki tokoh utama bernama Qiming Wang dan Yan Guo yang pernah menjadi salah satu novel best seller #1 di China? #ROUTE INFO Pergilah menuju Fragrant Hills dan temukan clue selanjutnya! #TRAFFIC LIGHT Kalian harus menunggu semua team hadir atau sekitar pukul 20.20 untuk memulai tantangan Traffic Light. Soal Trivia akan diposting di grup dan team harus menjawab di kolom chat individual. Tidak ada ralat pada setiap jawaban dan hanya ada 1x kesempatan menjawab pada setiap soal. Team yang tiba di lokasi Traffic Light setelah tantangan Traffic Light usai akan mendapatkan penalty 6 menit. Team yang tidak bisa mengerjakan tantangan traffic light hingga soal ke-3 akan mendapat penalty 4 menit untuk dapat melanjutkan perlombaan. ## Berapa hektar kah luas Fragrant Hills? ## Dahulunya, dikenal dengan nama apakah Fragrant Hills? # Pergilah ke Bandara untuk melanjutkan perlombaan di destinasi selanjutnya, Mataram, Indonesia Sesampainya disana, Team harus mencari clue selanjutnya di Tugu Giri Menang. #ROUTE INFO Pergilah menuju pulau terbesar yang ada di Gili! Apakah nama pulau tersebut? #ROADBLOCK Siapa yang ingin pergi mencari jejak ke masa lalu? Yang sudah mengerjakan roadblock sebelumnya dilarang melakukan roadblock kali ini! ## STATION 1: Urutkan posisi finish team kalian dari leg terakhir hingga leg awal! ## STATION 2: Jawablah pertanyaan berikut ini: ### Team siapa yang tereliminasi di leg 4? ### Team siapa yang tereliminasi karena efek yield pada Double Yield? ### Team siapa yang pernah menggunakan Fast Forward? ### Team siapa yang harus melakukan speedbump pada speedbump ke dua? ### Team siapa yang 4 leg berturut-turut menduduki peringkat 7? ## STATION 3: Urutkan tempat-tempat berikut dari yang paling pertama kalian kunjungi hingga yang terakhir yang akan kalian kunjungi! ## STATION 4: Apakah nama tempat tujuan kalian selanjutnya berdasarkan hasil urutan gambar terakhir yang telah kalian susun pada Pos 3? #ROUTE INFO Pergilah ke Pura Meru dan temukan clue selanjutnya! #FINISH LINE Pergilah menuju GARIS FINISH! Taman Sangkareang! Taman yang menjadi area berkumpul para warga kota Mataram ini menjadi GARIS FINISH dari perlombaan keliling dunia THE AMAZING RACE INDONESIA: LINE EDITION!! GO! GO! GO!